Kumagoro
by shu chan love
Summary: El megamix kumagoro pasado a letras.Lemon.YukixShu


**Notas capítulo:**

_Todos lo diálogos son textuales, el resto es mi interpretación de las imágenes. La parte de la cocina no está agregada por no tener sentido, porque removí el hecho de que en realidad se acuesta con Shuichi es Kitasawa en el cuerpo de eso repito lo modifique y es yuki. _

En la noche de la capital de Japón, una pareja reposaba en la comodidad de su cama, desnudos, luego de la habitual jornada de sexo, aunque, uno de ellos algo desatento a lo que le conversaban.

-¿Yuki?-Llamo el pelirrosa-¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando?-El rubio lo miro desinteresado-¿Que? No lo hacías, estabas distraído.-Afirmo-Estaba diciendo que es genial que tu papa, tu hermana y tatsuha estén bien ¡Hey, presta atención! –Le regaño-Han pasado "años" desde que estuviste en casa, tuviste mucho trabajo esta noche yuki.-Dijo a la ves que se incorporaba en el borde de la cama, apenas cubierto por las sabanas blancas-Parece que estabas realmente excitado, ahora debes estar exhausto.-Sonrió-Tomemos un baño rápido y vayamos a dormir ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me has oído?-No escucho respuesta pero sintió como se le posicionaban por detrás tocando su pecho-¿A dónde llevas las manos?-Enrojeció de súbito.

-¿Hmm?-Beso su cuello-A tu pecho. Respondió burlón.

-¡Hey, para!-Intento sacárselo de encima- Hoy estas raro, antes me asustaste siendo tan vigoroso.

-No puedo evitarlo, han pasado tres días.-Tomo una de las pequeñas manos y la dejo en la colcha con un suave agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa yuki? -El rubio introdujo su lengua en la otra cavidad- No importa cuantos días pasen normalmente te quedas dormido después de la primera ronda.

-¿No estas listo para mas, Shuichi?-Con sus yemas comenzó a tocar sus pezones-Con estos tan duros, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Mis pezones no…No. Ha, ha-Se quejo tratando de apartarlo inútilmente.

-¿sabes?... Solo tocándote estas empezando a sentirte como una mujer.-Los apretó y froto entre sus índices.

-Soy un chico, ¡Tengo un pene!

-Ho ¿De verdad?-Los retorció y restriego con mas fuerza.-Si sigo apretándolos quizás aumenten de talla.

-N-No hagas que mis pezones se pongan así ¡Hey!- Estrujó las sabanas entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su sonrojo paso a otro nivel.-¡Detente, no los agás mas grandes. Me da vergüenza!-De rodillas sobre la litera y contra el escritor, se retorcía contra este, que parecía disfrutarlo.

-Dices que no te gusta, pero mira tus caderas. -Siguió con la tortura unos momentos mas.

-¡Si! … Mi pene esta palpitando-Agrego- ¡Wah, detente, mis tetillas se sienten raras!

Guio una de sus manos hasta la entrada del chico-Ese semen de antes esta haciendo efecto-Poso una yema y presiono sin ingresar, escurriéndose un poco del interior-Esta saliendo de aquí una buena cantidad.

-Si, mi interior esta totalmente lleno del semen de yuki.-Este, separo con dos dedos las nalgas de su amante dejando a la vista el apretado anito.-Se siente agradable y cálido.

-Quieres que te la clave otra vez, ¿Verdad?-Apretó un pezón- Abrirte y dispararte mi semen muy dentro.-La mío el joven cuello en toda su extensión.

-Detente… Mis pezones.

-Quieres que te llene por dentro… ¿Verdad? –La pregunta lo derrumbo.

El cantante invadido por la pasión no izo mas que rogar-¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero que me llenes! ¡Mételo! ¡Lléname a chorros!-El mayor inició masturbándolo, manteniendo una de sus amplias manos en su firme trasero-!Rápido! ¡Aah! ¡Te dije que rápido!-Ordeno a gritos.

-¿No tienes suficiente con correrte solo con tu pene no?-Las pequeñas manos se aferran ambas muñecas del rubio dispersas por su cuerpo.

-¡No es suficiente, clávamelo por favor! ¡NO! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!...-El rubio rodeaba con toda la palma el pequeño miembro atendiendo la rosada punta con el pulgar.- ¡Ha! No quiero venirme solo con mi pene ¡Date prisa y undulo en mi!

-Tu entrada esta agradable y relajada- Acerco dos de sus dedos, he izo un ligero contacto-Empujare un poco mas-No los adentro, tan solo la abrió un poco- ¿Ves? Ya esta abierta como diciendo "Métemelo" "Métemelo".

El chico rodeo el cuello del escritor con su brazo apretando con mas fuerza el del contrario que estaba en sus glúteos-¡Ha! ¡Así no! ¡Mi entrada!-Este no paraba de frotarlo. Se arqueo simultáneamente al sentir su orgasmo.

-¡Haa! ¡Ha! … Y-Yo me… vine solo con…mi pene-Pronuncio entre espasmos.

Minutos después…

El cantante se encontrada vestido con un traje de sirvienta estilo lolita (.com/art/Shuichi-Shindou-115469979 ), inclinado entre las piernas del escritor y este sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Esto… no entrara en mi boca- Partió por lamer la sensible punta dentro de su boca- ¡Ef buy gande!-Lo tomo con ambas manos, era grueso- ¿Te excita mirarme?-Pregunto entre lamidas a cual paleta-Tenias este ropa guardada después de todo… pervertido-La pálida mano recorrió las nalgas levantando la falda en el moviente y rosando las pequeñas bragas que venían con el conjunto- Pero, yo también soy un pervertido-Rio apenas- Realmente me siento como una chica…  
… ¡Nnngh! ¡Mnn!-Tomo el hinchado glande este sus labios y lo succiono como si fuera un gran biberón, sorbiendo las gotas pre-seminales que se precipitaban.- ¿Se siente bien?-Sus dedos se paseaban por toda la erección-Dame montones de tu jugo, esta tan rico-La beso por todas partes-Date prisa y vente ¡Quiero beberlo! Acumula todo tu semen y salpícalo por toda mi cara- Abrió bien la boca para relamerla, pero el escritor fue mas presuroso y empujo la cabeza del cantante hasta el fondo corriéndose al instante. Desde esa distancia podía distinguirse la nuez de Adán, poco desarrollada se movía en signo de que tragaba el segrego.-¡Ngh! ¡Ngh!

-Tan dulce y delicioso- Se llevo a la boca sus dedos para terminar de degustar los restos de la lechosa sustancia-Es raro en ti venirte con solo una mamada, estas actuando raro hoy Yuki.- Des aflojó los nudos de la cinta que anudaba la escasa camisa de puntillas.-¿Esto significa que me dejaras beber tu semen durante el sexo de ahora en adelante, si llevo ropa de mujer?-

Lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo sobre el, deslizando las bragas y tirando del cordón del tampón que estaba en su entrada.- Siempre tienes el agujerito tan hambriento.

-¡Ha! ¡Wah!-Envolvió el cuello de su amante.

Jalo con un poco mas de firmeza.-Esta absorbiéndolo y no lo deja salir-Hablo en su cuello.  
-¡P-Para, no lo saques-Con un ultimo tirón lo saco de las entrañas, provocando que gran cantidad de esperma fluyera por sus muslos hasta abajo-Me…  
Pellizco de nuevo uno de los sonrosados pezones y lo estiro -¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa?

-¡Voy a…! Me…-Fue su segundo orgasmo en un rato.

-¿Viniéndote otra vez? ¿Fue por beberte mi semen o por sentirlo salirse?

-¡Aah…! ¡Mmpgh! A-ambas cosas, beberlo y sentirlo salirse-Su vista estaba fija en esa erección-Me hicieron venirme-Aun sentía como se escurría-Esta emanando de mi interior… Tu semen… Es tan caliente, se siente increíble.-El rubio guio sus largos dedos hasta la húmeda entrada del chico, enterrándolos hasta el fondo meneando dentro.

-¡Para! ¡Va a salirse todo!-Cada ves se precipitaba mas y mas-¡No puedo aguantarlo!-Comenzó a mover sus dedos medios de adentro asía fuera cada ves mas apresurado. El chico estaba prácticamente sobre el con las manos en su amplio pecho y su trasero en alto.

-Eres adicto a esto… ¿Por qué lo ansias tanto? Dímelo y te lo daré.-Lo chantajeo

-P-por favor necesito tu semen otra vez-Le rogaba a gritos.

-¿Donde?- Le pregunto con calma para molestarlo.

-¡Dentro! ¡Aquí adentro!

-¿Que quieres?-Sus dedos se encajaron lo más que pudieron en el chico.

-¡Tu semen! ¡Rápido! ¡Lo necesito dentro! ¡Lléname con tu semen!-Le gustaba cuando le rogaba de forma sucia-¡Rápido! Por favor, voy a venirme otra ves ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Por favor méteme tu pene!-Lo volteo con un brusco movimiento dejándolo de espaldas a el, quito sus dedos, con una mano sostenía el vientre del cantante y la otra pasaba por debajo de su esbelta pierna para mantenerlo, clavó solo la punta.-¡Ha! Ha-El chico temblaba de placer.

-No te muevas, espera hasta que este totalmente dentro.

-Si… Haa… Tengo que moverme, se siente demasiado bien.

-Increíble… Esta succionándome.-Termino de deslizarlo por la longitud.

-E-Esta succionándote, succionando tu pene.- Apretaba su camisa, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de sus amante cuando comenzó a envestir.-¡Ah!… Esto es delicioso ¡Ha! ¡Ha!-Tan solo agitaba al chico sobre su erección dejando caer su peso sobre esta-¡Me corro, me estoy viniendo! ¡No puedo! ¡Me vengo! ¡AAAh!

-¿Te viniste de nuevo por eso?-Lo recostó sobre la cama sin salir de el.

-Me… vine-Jadeo-Se sintió demasiado bien, no podía aguantar. No podía dejar de venirme.

Con un movimiento de caderas saco su miembro erecto del chico.-No… ha, no la saques ha-

-No te preocupes putita-Le elevo una pierna-Si de verdad te gusta tanto tener algo dentro, tengo algo para ti-Tomo unas esferas gruesas enlazadas por un cordel embadurnadas por el resiente semen e internó una de ellas con un poco de presión.

El chico comenzó a retorcerse, pero él tomo con una mano ambas pantorrillas suspendiéndolas en el aire, continuando con su trabajo-¡Ha! ¿Qu…que estas metiendo ahí? ¡Oh!-Se ayudaba de las demás para seguir avanzando- ¡Ngh! ¡No, es demasiado!

-No es demasiado, están entrando ¿Verdad?-Metió otra.

-¡Ugh! ¡Ow…! ¡He dicho que pares!-Se sacudía con desesperación pero el no lo soltaba.

-Aquí esta la cuarta-Siguió.

-¡Detente, voy a reventar!

-Mentiroso, hay sitio de sobra en tu puto agujerito-Apenas termino, tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la rosada entrada tomando una de las piernas y abriéndola-Ahora tu interior esta completamente lleno.

El cantante se llevo una mano a la boca y con la otra intentaba apartar a su amante- ¡Ugh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

-Hey, no vomites-Empezó a precipitarse dentro.

-¡Waaah! ¡De ninguna manera!-Su amante no le dejaba serrar las piernas.-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Me vas a desgarrar! ¡Voy a morir!

Se acomodo mejor sobre él, acabando por unirse completamente.-No te preocupes estas exagerando, si te mueres te hare un funeral.

-¡Sácala!-Su pecho estaba al aire y la faja negra se había des aflojado con su respiración errática.

-Estas bien duro-Tomo el miembro del chico -¿Qué significa eso de "Voy a morir"? Masoquista.

-¡No! ¡Para! Me vas a desgarrar-La sentia cada ves mas dentro-No, para saca tu pene.

-Estas a punto de venirte, tu interior se esta contrayendo.

-¿Por que? , voy a venirme-Yuki lo había tomado de las rodillas y usando sus propias piernas para que descansase su espalda en ellas, a modo de rampa-No puede ser me estoy viniendo… Me… Ven…-Y así fue.-ha, ha… ha-La saliva goteaba de su comisura, no tenia fuerzas para serrarla.

Había cesado sus movimientos-Te sientes impresiónate Shu-chan-Lo oprimía maravillosamente-Ahora voy a sacarlo despacio-Se deslizo asía fuera -¿Lo sientes?-Tomo el cordel que se asomaba y de un tirón las cinco pelotitas salieron de golpe.

-¡Ugh! Ha… Haa-Su falda negra de encajes había quedado por completo empapada. De boca arriba como estaba, yuki lo ayudo a incorporarse y ponerse en cuatro temblorosamente.

-Sera un molestia limpiarlo-Miro como prácticamente debajo del chico había un charco-Estas empapado.-Tocaba su entrada-Estas tan holgado-Deslizo un dedo y recibió un espasmo del cantante-Que putita, puedo ver dentro de tu agujero-Metió otro y los abrió en tijera.

-¡No lo hagas, para! No me toques dentro, no me provoques. ¡Ha!

-¿Quieres que pare? Lo deseas ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah! ¡No!

-¿Quieres que te empuje algo dentro, a que si?-Hurgo dentro- Quieres que te dispare el jugo de mi pene en tu agujerito ¿No?

-S-siiii…-Lamio los dedos de tu amante que fueron a parar en su boca -¡Lo quiero! Dispara el jugo de tu pene en mi agujero!- Yuki lo tomo de ambos brazos reincorporándolo de rodillas de espaldas a èl, ingresando de una ves.- ¡Ho! ¡Aaaaah! Puedo sentirlo…-Las envestidas emprendieron- E-eres increíble Yuki… Sabes todo lo que deseo ¡Me voy a derretir!-Su amante lo sacudía a gusto intensificando el agarre-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno! ¡Justo ahí, cógeme mas duro!-El rígido glande con cada envestida se incrustaba justo en su centro de placer-¡Me voy a morir! Voy a derretirme y a morir.

-Eres el único que se lo esta pasando bien.-Dejo que el chico callera de cara sobre la cama sin dejar de moverse-¡Aprieta tu holgado agujerito de una ves!-Pellizco una de las nalgas.

-¡Nngh! ¡Wah!-Se tenso.

-Mas apretado-Estas ves le dio una nalgada.

-¡¡Aaangh!!

-¡Mas apretado, vamos! -Y otra, pero mas fuerte, a la ves que envestía mas potentemente.-Si.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡!No me pegues mas! ¡Aangh! ¡Voy a venirme otra vez!

-No te corras aun-Paso la mano por debajo de la falta apretando el miembro.

- ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Duele!-También sintió como lo envestía profundamente.

Muy bien… ahora si estas apretado-Su mano libre se aferro a la delgada cadera, le era complicado moverse en el interior, ahora en extremo estrecho.-Sabia que podías hacerlo.

-¡Suelta, suelta, suelta! Vas a arrancármelo ¡Va a caerse!-Se aferraba a la sabana como podía, su espalda de curvaba y relajaba exageradamente con cada empujón.

-¿Y cual es el problema? De todas formas no la usas.

-¡Yo…! Nooo, ah, ah.

-Voy a venirme-Se fue asía atrás junto con el chico dejándolo sentado sobre él, sin detenerse.-¡Bébete todo lo que he estado guardando!-Con una ultima y mas fuerte envestida se clavo lo mas que pudo en ese estrecho interior, sus brazos lo llevaban asía bajo mientras que su cadera subía.

-¡Waaaah! ¡¡No te vengas… Tan profundo!!- El chorro casi hirviente lo recorría completamente hasta el fondo- Ah…ah, aaaah… Se siente tan cálido dentro… ¡Me voy a derretir!-Sus ojos lagrimeaban por la sensación-Aun te estas corriendo, impresionante… Estoy lleno de tu semen… Por favor, ya no puedo aguantar más.

-Esta bien, vente-Soltó la erección pero también dejo caer a su amante de nuevo en la cama, saliendo de el.

-¡No… La saques!-No pudo evitar correrse ni aguantar que todo el simiente se deslizara por sus muslos hasta formar un charco en la sabana-Aaaah… Aaaah-No tenia energías para moverse, sus brazos permanecían inertes paralelos a su cuerpo y su trasero aun elevado-Ha…Ha-Sintió como un par de dedos intrusos lo penetraban sin aviso-Wah, wah… Ah-Se movían en círculos exagerados y variaban abriéndose y serrándose, separándolo -Ngh, ¡Yuki!-A estos se les sumo otro y otro que cada ves empujaban mas, hasta que… Se vino-¡Aaaaah!

-¿Quieres mas… Shu-chan?-Volteo al semi-inconsiente pelirrosa y lo beso.

**Notas finales: **

_Para el que quiera puedo pasarle el link.___

_gracias por leer.___

_.ar _


End file.
